


Hellpuppies

by TheProfoundBlade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Delastair, Demon!Dean, Destair, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff (kinda), I need more domestic!Destair in my life, M/M, emotional development, hellhound, so i wrote some, there ya go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProfoundBlade/pseuds/TheProfoundBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon!Dean is stuck at "home" a lot as Alastair doesn't feel he's quite ready for the Pit yet. This makes Dean consider some options to keep him busy and entertained in their shared home. Alastair isn't sure about this, though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellpuppies

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I get these weird ideas for storylines for these two and this was one of those. I still have to finish the last chapter to Welcome Home, but alas. This formed itself easier in my brain. Hope ya enjoy.

Cold water started pouring from the silver shower faucet, spraying freezing droplets on Alastair's face. He cleared his throat as he stepped a step backwards, looking up at the faucet as to tell it to hurry and heat up. The water started to pool under him and hit his toes, causing him to drop his view to it and raise an eyebrow at its rudeness. 

»Al?« 

Dean's voice echoed through the hall and into the bathroom, followed by a few rapid steps on the wooden floor. The young demon walked in the bathroom, smile on his face and green eyes glinting. Alastair looked back past his shoulder, dropping them slightly as to get into his power-position, still the master of this apprentice after all. 

»Yes? I'm somewhat preoccupied, as you can see.«  
»Yeah, sorry. I, uh-«, Dean stuttered, as though he only just realized he had stepped on his master naked.  
»What is it Dean? You know how I don't appreciate you stuttering.« 

Dean sucked in a breath, looking around the very white and clean bathroom. It was such a stark contrast to Hell outside the apartment that it still confused Dean sometimes, how it was possible such a normal, ordinary thing was even possible in such a filthy, twisted place as Hell.

»Can I join you?« the young demon finally asked after clearing his throat, already unbuttoning his shirt before a response could make its way past Alastair's lips.  
»Goodness, how bold of you. But, yes. You may.« 

Alastair returned his eyes to the faucet and held out a hand to feel the water, deciding it was finally warm enough and stepped forward into it, letting it run over his head and onto his back, warming up sore, tense muscles from endless hours in the Pit.  
Dean crept up almost silently, the sound of his feet hitting the puddle of water making Alastair smile slightly. The young demon lifted his hands as to want to lay them upon his master's slender hips, but stopped himself and clutched his hands above them instead. Alastair noticed and turned around on his heels slowly, putting his own hands on Dean's hips, leaning slightly forward and meeting the glinting green eyes with his own clear steel blue.

»So glad you wanted to join me Dean.«  
»Yeah, figured why not since I was here anyway.«  
»Hm. Good choice.«

Alastair stepped back so his shoulders hit the cold tiles behind him, pulling Dean with him under the water, the steady stream now hitting the young demon's chest and tip of his nose. Dean winced backwards and felt his own hands holding onto Alastair's hips, taken aback that he was allowed to do so.  
Alastair's arms, face and neck were filthy, smothered in soot, blood and guts. The water dripping from his shoulders became muddy and mixed and trails of clear skin started to become visible on his arms, leading small filthy streams onto Dean's legs.

»You been working a lot lately. How come you've not pulled me with you in the Pit yet? I wanna help.«  
»I know you do son..«, Alastair hummed, circling his thumbs on Dean's hipbones, eyeing up and down Dean's soaked chest, »I just don't think you're ready yet is all. It will come in due time.«  
»Just gettin' restless being here all day alone is all.« Dean muttered slightly, adjusting his stance and leaning forward a little, letting the water drench his hair. Alastair moved in on him and bumped his forehead against Dean's soft, wet hair, closing his eyes as he felt the water form rivers from his own hair and down both of their faces.  
»I know Dean, I know. It'll be soon. Promise.« 

They stood like this for a while, slow breaths and Alastair's circling thumbs being the only movement between them. The water started to cool down a bit, making Alastair growl lowly and swiftly reaching behind him, turning up the heat again.  
Dean looked up finally and tried to get Alastair's attention, smiling slyly and feeling his own fingertips dig slightly into the skin beneath them.

»I was thinking about something today, you know, with me being here alone and all...«

Alastair frowned and looked down at his apprentice with a raised eyebrow, pulling Dean further in with his remaining hand before returning the other to the free hip once more. 

»Yes, boy?«  
»Can we get a Hellhound?«

Dean's smile retracted slightly after he said it, expecting a slap or a snarl. Alastair stayed silent, however, hardly moving his eyes from Dean's, finally licking his bottom lip before clearing his throat.

»A Hellhound... here?«  
»Yeah, I mean. Doesn't have to be a big one, they come in small sizes too, right?«  
»Dean.. I'm not good with dogs. I'm not good with any creatures, you know that.«  
»You're good with me,« Dean almost whispered as though ashamed to say it, looking slightly down now and adjusting his stance once more.  
»You're special Dean. It's a surprise even to me that you're alive considering you're in my vicinity.«  
»It would be me taking care of it anyway, Al, you wouldn't have to do anything. Just don't wanna be alone so much and I don't wanna go upstairs yet.«  
»Hrm.«

Dean seemed almost sad by the lack of response but Alastair hadn't said no either. The master sighed slightly and leaned his head back, closing his eyes as he felt the water running down his throat and chest. Dean was literally on him, hip to hip, and if he hadn't gotten such a strange question he would probably have done very sinful things to his boy right about now. Dean had, most likely, figured out how to play Alastair well by now, as it had been about three months since the newly formed demon had stumbled into the apartment and asked to be taken back. Alastair himself had found a way out of Purgatory not long after he got sent there by Sam, and after a few discussions with Crowley he quickly regained his position in the Pit as the master torturer. When Dean had come stumbling back into his life, Alastair had had a hard time saying no - it was his prized apprentice after all... and his favorite boy.

And now he had a hard time saying no again, to his pleading Dean.

»Dean, it's-«  
»Please, Al, I promise it'll be great. I'll make sure it won't gnaw on your furniture or your shoes and I'll- I'll walk it and you won't even notice it. Come on.«

Alastair shook his head, trying not to look at Dean's very big puppy eyes, feeling how the young demon was pressing his fingertips more and more slowly into his skin, teasing with a promise of more. 

»Dean...«  
»Al, please.«  
»It's just so, hmn, mundane, Dean. Really.«  
»Doesn't matter, I just don't wanna be alone all the time and it's a good solution.«  
»You're very convincing my boy, but-«

Dean stood up on his toes and wrapped his hands firmly around Alastair's back, planting a warm, deep kiss on his master's lips. Alastair grunted slightly at first but melted into it quickly, letting his hands run over the wet back of his pet and kissed back with a sigh. Dean kept the kiss deep and hard, rolling his hips forward and causing Alastair to grunt again, this time with a much more pleased undertone. Finally, Dean pulled himself away from his master and licked his lips as he looked up, trying to make eye-contact once more.

»Please.«

Alastair sighed again and shook his head, finally meeting the green eyes and smile under him. He moved his hands up to cup Dean's face and brushed his thumbs across the stubble. 

»Fine. I can't say no to you, son. Not when you're asking so... politely.«

\-- ¤ --

As they walked towards the Hellhound kennel, the barking and growling became louder and louder. Alastair followed a very excited Dean who was walking with quick, short steps towards the kennel. The master sighed deep as they got to the door and Dean already jumped in with a smile on his face, making Alastair feel unsure if it had been smart saying yes to this proposition. After all, he was very fond of his furniture and shoes.

Dean had reached the counter where a gruff, middle-aged demon was chit-chatting with him. As Alastair got into view, the demon quickly stopped talking, straightened his back and cleared his throat. 

»At ease, Aaron, I'm not here to collect you today.« Alastair hummed with a smile, taking a last few steps closer to the counter and folded his arms behind his back. The demon, Aaron, sighed with relief and returned his attention to Dean who was smiling ear to ear, eager to hear more about the Hellhounds available.

»What are you lookin' for in your Hellhound then? Something big and strong I'm guessing?«  
»Uhh, well-« Dean started, getting interrupted by a low chortle from Alastair.  
»- Mn no, we won't have space enough for something very large. I assume you have somewhat smaller hounds as well?«  
»Oh yeah, all shapes and sizes. Their true-forms are always larger but, you can get any sort of dog you can think of.«  
»Very well.«  
»Can we see some?« 

Dean jumped in, managing to stumble slightly in over the counter. Aaron nodded and turned around, pointing towards the end of the room and an open door.  
»Right through there is the medium and small hounds. If you find any you wanna have out and meet, just yell for me and I'll help you with that.«

Alastair nodded and Dean as well, and they both started walking towards the door although Dean's tempo was, as before, much higher than Alastair's. Loud barks got even louder, and as Alastair turned the corner he saw Dean already browsing the cages. Eager Hellhounds were following the young demon as he moved past their cages, some whimpering and others barking still. 

»See anything you like, boy?«, Alastair hummed as he moved up behind Dean who had stopped in front of a rather large cage with three pups in it. He put his hands on Dean's shoulders, kissing the back of his head and looking past his shoulder. Dean shrugged and lifted his hand to point at the smallest of the litter, a short (but rugged)-haired chocolate-brown dog that mostly looked like a Labrador with long ears. It had one white eye, and a big white spot on its back.  
»That one?« Alastair questioned, trying to look for any sort of expression but not really finding one.  
»Maybe. He looks like a little troublemaker. I like that.« Dean said and let a smile break through, turning slightly to meet Alastair's eyes.  
»That does not surprise me one bit.«

»In the market for a Hound I see?« a familiar voice rang through the hall, making both Alastair and Dean turn their heads to their right to see the King of Hell sauntering in with a wide grin on his face.  
»Crowley, pleasure to see you Sir.« Alastair hummed and nodded in greeting, Dean tensing up and clenching his jaw, pulling his smile back and dropping his hand to his side.

»Easy Squirrel, no need to be so hostile. Won't cause any trouble, promise.«  
»Can't ever be sure about you,« Dean growled lowly, eyes flicking to black. Alastair brushed his left hand up and down his boy's arm, trying to calm him.  
»Hounds are my specialty, as you know,« Crowley said, ending up besides the demons and looking down the cage, »if you need any tips or tricks on how to raise them I'd be glad to help.«  
Alastair nodded again and took a few steps to stand to the left of Dean, moving one hand to his pocket and the other down Dean's back, still brushing calmly and ensuring Dean there was nothing to be worried, scared or angry about. 

»We might take you up on that,« Alastair said and looked down at the pup Dean had pointed out. »Especially if it becomes a handful. I'm too busy to deal with chewed up furniture.«  
»Told you already it wouldn't be your problem,« Dean growled and shook off Alastair's hand, stepping forward and kneeling down to get a closer look at the pups. »You'll probably not be home to see it anyway.«

Crowley and Alastair exchanged looks, the King raising an eyebrow and looking confused whilst Alastair sighed silently and shook his head. Dean ran a couple of fingers over the bars of the cage, making the puppies jump up after them, trying to both lick and bite them. The small smile from earlier returned and he pulled back his black eyes, trying as much as possible to get contact with the white-eyed pup, who kept getting knocked over by the other two.  
»We can take him out so you can get introduced,« Crowley finally said, »if you go over and grab some toys on that table over there, I can get him out for you.« He pointed at a table near the door they had entered from which had a vast array of chew toys, squeaky toys and ropes. Dean looked over his shoulder, saw the arm pointing and followed it, then back to Crowley's face. He nodded and got up, turned on his heel and walked over to the table.

Crowley opened the cage and picked up the little runt, gently pushing the other two back in as he closed the gate. Alastair stood silently, arms now crossed behind his back, looking back and forth from Dean and Crowley. The King turned the puppy around to look at it's face and ears to make sure it wasn't hurt. As Dean made it back, Crowley pointed a bit further down the room where there was free room on the floor, starting to walk and still searching the pup for any problems.

»How big will it get, you think?« Dean asked, stopping a bit in front of Crowley who had already sat down on the floor with the pup. Dean followed his lead and got down on the floor, crossing his legs under him and placing the few pieces of toys in front of him. Alastair hadn't decided yet if he was keen on sitting on the filthy floor, crossing his arms tightly over his stomach.  
»It's hard to say, these were found on the streets a while back, mum dead. Since they don't look so big in their true form, we put them here, so I'd guess he'll be about yay high-« Crowley measured in the air at about his chest height sitting down, »which is a medium sized Hound. True form they're bigger of course, but you'd be able to control that easily.«

Dean nodded and looked at the pup that was trying eagerly to get out of Crowley's grip and over to the toys. Finally Crowley sat it down and it ran headfirst over to the old chewed up rope, managing to stumble over itself and bump its body against Dean's shin. The young demon just smiled and very gently tried to scratch the pup's back. As he did, it kept gnawing at the rope but backed up against his hand and clearly didn't mind the attention.

»What about food?« Alastair finally chimed in, staring at the little runt at Dean's feet.  
»Whatever flesh you can find. And you're in a good position, working in the Pit. Just bring back some excess flesh or guts, he'll love that and grow strong.« Crowley smiled up at Alastair. The hooded blue eyes looked over and he nodded silently, still unsure how to feel about the idea of a little creature running around in his apartment. More than anything he was worried that he'd harm it, and then ultimately harming Dean, which was his absolute last intention. 

»He seems fond of you Squirrel.«  
Dean nodded with a smile and picked up the runt, pushing the tip of his nose against its and receiving a ton of puppy kisses back. »I think he's the one,« Dean said quietly, almost to himself, before turning his head to look up at his master.  
»Al, don't you wanna come down and meet him?«

The hairs on the back of Alastair's neck rose and sent a shiver down his spine. Out of all the things he could fear, it would be a puppy. Or, more so the horrible things he could, potentially, accidentally do to it. A moment passed and Dean's smile faded slightly, the puppy turning its head now too to look up at the very tall man above it.  
»Can't take him home if you don't want him...« Dean grumbled and dropped his head a little, just about to put the pup down when Alastair cleared his throat and in a swift motion sat next to his boy, reaching out to grab the puppy from him. Their eyes met for a moment, Alastair calmly reassuring Dean that he would try, at least, he would give him that much.

Almost awkwardly Alastair now held the puppy in his large, pale hands, internally fearing he would crush it's ribs so easily as he had no problem snapping human bone. The pup stared at him curiously, and almost unintentionally he flashed his eyes white, feeling somewhat connected to it as it carried a white eye itself. For a moment they just stared at each other, Dean fixated on Alastair's expression, awaiting some sort of response, emotion - anything. 

»It's funny, actually,« Crowley broke the silence, »since it has a white eye and a dark brown one... One could say it was one half of both of you.«  
»Your sales pitches don't work with these things, Crowley,« Alastair hummed, switching back to his blue and putting the pup down on the ground gently. Without telling it anything, it sat down in front of him, tail wagging, as if it was awaiting orders.

»He likes you, too.« Dean said, nudging his shoulder against Alastair's, still keeping a close eye on him for any change of expression.  
»I suppose he does.« Alastair finally said. Dean sighed, disappointed, but baited the pup over with the rope and started having a little tug-o-war with it, regaining a smile on his face. Alastair observed it closely and sighed to himself as well, gently moving an arm around the back of his boy and placing his chin on Dean's shoulder. Dean looked from the edge of his eye and held his breath as the puppy grunted, trying to pull the rope out of his hands.

»D'you want this Hound, Dean?« Alastair asked, eyes meeting the glinting green.  
»Yeah. I do.« He responded quickly. »But not if you don't. Has to be our hound, not just mine.«  
Alastair nodded against the shoulder and tightened his grip around Dean, looking over to Crowley and with a subtle smile said,

»We'd like to take our Hound home, then.«


End file.
